The Moment I Saw You Cry
by aznstarangel
Summary: Jou sees Seto Kaiba in an alleyway alone. For some reason, Seto doesn't look like himself and his new personallity leads to unknown circumstances. YAOI SetoJou


**A/N:** **_Starangel:_** I don't usually have a Yami, but now I want one since I'm writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
**_  
Demoncloud:_** indifferently ...hi...  
**_  
Starangel: _**awww Yami don't be so rude. She's not too happy about being here. She's like Hiei in my Yu Yu fics, always criticizing me and my writing. sniff sniff I feel so unloved.  
**_  
Demoncloud:_** You are unloved.

**_Starangel:_** TT You see the abuse I go through!

**_Demoncloud:_** Just start the fic.

**_Starangel:_** NOT YET!!!!! I still need to say some things.

**_Demoncloud:_** Relieve us of your constant droning and just start the fic.

**_Starangel:_** You be quiet!

**_Demoncloud:_** growls but stays silent

**_Starangel:_** Ok. This fic is TOTALLY OOC for both Seto and Jou, but what am I supposed to say? It wouldn't have gone well if they weren't. My friend said Jou's too smart and Seto's too soft, but Seto had to be soft for a while otherwise I'd have no fic. You'll see what I mean after you read it. This fic won't be too great cuz it's a manifestation of my obsessiveness over Seto/Jou fics for the past........

**_Demoncloud:_** 3 months

**_Starangel:_** ;; yeah... anyway....... so this story isn't that great and I'm not one to usually write Seto/Jou fics but it's been bothering me ever since I had my obsession with Seto/Jou fics. And the song totally reminded me of them. So if you don't like YAOI, don't read it. I will not accept any flames made by people who make pointless accusations of seeing YAOI in this story. You have been warned!

**_Demoncloud:_** Are you done yet?

**_Starangel:_** Yes, yes I'm done. And now you have to say the disclaimer.

**_Demoncloud:_** WHAT?!

**_Starangel:_** Just say it. We'll start the fic faster that way.

**_Demoncloud:_** If it will get you to shut up... Aznstarangel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This anime series belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Now start the fic!

**_Starangel:_** OH! Wait! And the-

**_Demoncloud:_** covers her mouth START THE FIC!

**  
  
-------------------------------------------**

**The Moment I Saw You Cry  
****By:** aznstarangel

_-------------------------------------------  
__  
  
-------------------------------------------_

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

I had no idea you were there. I didn't suspect that anyone would actually consider to walk into this area, much less the specific place that I would go to relieve myself of the incessant yelling and beating going on at my house. It was a narrow alleyway; the sides littered with all sorts of unidentified objects, twisting and turning every which way the wind blew them. Heh, the last person I suspected to find there was you, though I suppose even rich billionaires need someplace to release the pressures of everyday life. 

You stood, leaning against the wall of a run-down building, and my guess is that no one lives there except a family of rats and maybe a cockroach or two. Your head was down, cobalt blue eyes facing the ground and chocolate brown hair hanging from your head.

I decided against making my presence known. I had gone through enough arguing and fighting with my father, and I didn't feel like engaging in more of the inevitable yelling and screaming with you if you knew I saw you here. Though the way it looked, you wouldn't be up for much of a fight either. Therefore, I had no reason to intervene in your time to yourself.

_-------------------------------------------  
  
You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark, gray sky_

_I was changed  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

Suddenly, your gaze turned upwards, and my first reaction was to hide in case you saw me watching you from the corner street. But I stayed put, seeing as how it wasn't out of the ordinary for me to be here. If anything, you were the one who stood out. It didn't matter because you hadn't seen me. Your gaze was focused on the dark sky spotted with stars, your expression was... soft. 

It was then that I noticed that I was staring.

Okay, it wasn't exactly staring; it was more like innocent watching. But what surprised me wasn't that I was watching you, it was that I actually felt concern and compassion toward you.

I shook my head. It couldn't be. I would never feel concerned about you; much less have compassion for your rich-dog-teasing ass. Yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of you looking so... vulnerable and... un-Kaiba-like.

I wasn't sure what brought you here, nor did I actually care, but I felt... drawn to you, in this rare display of emotion. I suppose that's what compelled me to get closer. There was not much to hide behind, but I made do with the tall dumpster in the middle of the alley that had been abandoned and deprived of it's job in collecting trash, seeing that the concrete floor had taken over.

I was now back to my original thought though...

What would a high-class person, like you, be doing here?

_-------------------------------------------  
  
In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

This area was not exactly known for its... friendliness and it definitely was NOT on the top 10 cleanest alleyway list. So why would the infamous Seto Kaiba come here? 

My imagination started to catch up to me, making me think of horrible things, on your part, and yet... they were rather... amusing to me. I imagined you, Seto Kaiba... being chased down by millions of reporters who wanted the latest scoop on your products, and if able, to catch a story on your life... particularly your love life. Your only chance to escape was to come here, to this deserted alleyway, that was filled with trash, a place in which no one would look to find a stray cat, much less a rich billionaire. I suspected that not even Mokuba knew to come here to look for you, if you were hiding away. Heh, you fit right in with all the trash.

I knew you would never let reporters chase you down and yet it was still an amusing thought. A smirk appeared on my face despite my efforts to keep my expression neutral. I looked back over to you, thinking of more ways than one that the reporters could trample you and drive you insanely out of your mind.

It was then that I noticed something that I hadn't seen before. My eyes widened as my mind registered what it was that I saw. Making a small, wet trail down the side of your cheek was a single tear, glistening in the moonlight as it traced the contours of your face.

Any contempt I had for you was forgotten in that moment. I was too confused to come up with ways to insult you about this new outward expression of emotion. It was too strange... too sudden. The unexpected change from your usual egotistical self, to a weakened, broken being, threw my train of thought off.

In all incomprehension, I left, unable to stand there watching any longer without doing anything that I would later on regret.

...like trying to help you...

_-------------------------------------------  
  
It was late in September_

_And I'd seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

Today was Monday, and I hadn't seen or spoken to you since the unusual spying situation, on my part. It was inevitable that we would meet, seeing as how we had classes together, but now... I had no idea how to act towards you. This new show of emotions threw me totally off track, leaving me in a confused state and with less knowledge about you than I started out with. 

You were always distant and cold, and I had just expected no feeling from you whatsoever. When I teased you, I expected no break, no weakness in you that would become affected by my taunting. Hell, I was affected more by your indifference, than you were by my offensive words, though if you asked me that under oath I would deny it with all that I was worth. When I first met you, my instinct was not to be mean or insulting, rather it was to offer some sort of friendship. You started the rivalry. You started the constant taunting and arguing. It was you that caused my blood to boil and it was your words that affected me in such a way that caused my self-control to diminish.

Your usual cold glare was sent towards Yugi and me, but within those deep blue depths, I thought I saw more. An emotion of sadness, or was it... pain?

I shook that thought from my mind. It was unheard of! Seto Kaiba? Feeling pain? Hell must have frozen over and heaven must have been filled with fire if that happened. It was unnatural for me to be thinking this much about you. I never cared.

...and I wouldn't start now.

_-------------------------------------------  
  
You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark, gray sky_

_I was changed  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

I dragged my feet along the sidewalk, listening as my feet made scraping noises on the hard cement. It reminded me of you, that no matter what I did, no matter what I said, you would still remain as hard as rock, as hard as the cement my sneakers were rubbing scuff marks on. 

I wandered back to the alleyway. My not-so-reliable father had just been on another drinking binge and by now, had beat me up to his liking, and thrown me out of the house... literally. I didn't expect that you would be there twice in one week, so I trudged on, hoping for some peace and quiet and time to myself.

It seemed that someone up there hated me because guess who was there with me? That's right. You. AGAIN! Seto Kaiba, the one who owned everything, the one who could go wherever he wanted to, was in MY neighborhood, in MY alleyway, in MY safe spot. I suppose they weren't mine, but hell, I pretty much owned them seeing as no one ever came here in the first place except for the nasty drunks who couldn't see straight enough to know where they were going anyway. It was an understatement to say I was unhappy; it was an overstatement to say I was mad. I was just... frustrated. I needed to take my anger out on someone. Why not argue with the not-so-friendly-billionaire teenager standing in front of me?

I walked over to you. I wasn't going to take this invasion of my safe spot lightly. It was my place to sort things out, to go when my father had his many "I-want-to-throw-my-son-out-of-the-house" fits. I had let you off the first time 'cause I couldn't think straight. But this time, I was going to stand up to you and I would succeed. This was my territory and I wanted it back.

"Kaiba!" I yelled, a rather harsh tone in my voice. I readied myself for a full out verbal assault from you.

My body tensed as your head lifted up and you turned your face towards me. And then I saw it... My eyes widened at the unexplainable reoccurrence of events.

"Kaiba, are you... crying?"  
_  
-------------------------------------------  
  
In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

"Go away mutt. I'm not in the mood for your unintelligent ranting." You wiped the tear roughly away from your left cheek and I had not seen a second one slide from your other eyelid. 

"Why should I leave? This is MY neighborhood. It's YOU who should leave!"

Suddenly, I didn't feel like fighting you. It wasn't worth my time. I needed my time to myself, to think, to go over what I had just seen, and what I just felt.

I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Kaiba, why the hell are you here? This is not even close to your stupid million-dollar mansion, or your neighborhood, or anything of the sort. Why would you come here of all places? Is this another one of your stupid jokes? Are you trying to bother the hell outta me? 'Cause I'm not in the mood for it now, just like you aren't in the mood for arguing. So why don't you leave?"

Your cold blue eyes turned toward me in a glare, and it was then that I saw the wet trail that was left from the other tear that fell down the right side of your face.

My gaze softened at the sight and I couldn't help but ask...

"Why're you crying?"

"It's none of your business mutt," you said as you turned your head to face the ground once more.

There you go again. Your stupid pride getting in the way of people trying to help you. No matter how good the intention of the person may be... you'd turn them down without a single thought. It was like you thought you were untouched by humanity, like you were an exception to our nature. The only person you showed feeling and emotion to was...

"...Mokuba..."

Your head snapped up when I said your little brother's name and your eyes widened as if you didn't expect me to link your emotion to your brother. Something happened to young Kaiba, to the only thing living in this world that was worth your time and love.

"Kaiba, what happened to him?"

I knew that Mokuba had been accepted to one of the elite schools in America. He was a smart boy, so it was no wonder that he was top of his class in Japan and was sent to one of the best high schools in America. I heard he'd skipped a few grades... must have gotten the Kaiba gene. Something bad must have happened to him while he was away.

Your eyes glistened with water, though no more tears fell from your eyes. They gathered behind your eyelids, threatening to spill, but you held them back. It would mar your dignity even more if you cried anymore in front of me. Those blue depths... absolutely stunning when filled with emotion, yet cold when they held indifference. Despite your efforts to hide all trace of feeling from your face, your one flaw was through your eyes. It was a rare occasion when they allowed a small flicker of happiness or sadness show, however when they did, you became more beautiful.

I started. _Beautiful?! When did I ever consider you beautiful?! You were always cold and your heart was a frozen block of ice. What made my mind describe you with a word such as 'beautiful?' _Perhaps it was the vulnerable state you were in, the weak unstableness that just wasn't natural to Seto Kaiba, and yet it felt right...

Your deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Mokuba's... He's... he's in the hospital in Boston..."

It was now my eyes that widened. Mokuba was in the hospital?

"Why?"

"He was... he was hit by a drunk driver head on... when he was walking home from school..." Your voice had gotten shaky, and the usual confident tone in your voice was gone, replaced by one of fear and helplessness. "The doctors, they called from Boston and told me that he had a pretty bad concussion. He's unconscious as of now. I wanted to go over there so badly but... Kaiba Corp... and the meeting..." Your words were broken, but I understood that you couldn't leave. It was impossible, not with the new line of Kaiba Corp's electronics coming out in less than a day.

"I'm so sorry..."

_-------------------------------------------  
  
And I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything_

_All right...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

I couldn't control my hand when it reached out toward your shoulder. It was my nature, to be compassionate when someone was hurting. And I knew you were hurting. When my hand came into contact with your shoulder, I felt a spark run through my veins. An indescribable feeling of emotion passed through me unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

You looked straight at me, beautiful blue orbs boring into my own honey-colored ones. I had the strangest urge to hold you, to tell you everything was going to be okay. I wanted you to know that, I was here. That I'd always be here...

...for you.

I couldn't take this anymore. Apparently, without even knowing it, I fell for you, and now I was stuck in a dilemma, whether or not to take advantage of my new discovery and your vulnerability, or to comfort you about Mokuba's accident and keep my feelings locked away to myself.

I suppose comforting and holding went along the same lines, so I took a chance. My arms wound around your body and I pulled you close to me, whispering words of comfort into your ear. I knew you would be surprised and I braced myself in case you reacted harshly or violently. Unexpectedly, you leaned into my embrace, putting your head on my shoulder, letting tiny tears dampen the fabric of my shirt.

It was perfect... The position we were in, the feeling, the pure sweet emotion that gathered up inside of me, compelling me to do more, to express more...  
_  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

You lifted your head up, your blue eyes looking into mine, asking, wondering. And then your voice spoke the question your eyes already asked. 

"Why...?"

I didn't know how to respond. By now, my mind had shut down and all I could register was your pale face, glowing against the moonlight and the tear tracks that were left from your previous fight with the naturally made water droplets. They had won.

I couldn't control it as my hand moved to pull your chin down towards me, your eyes widening as your brain registered what I was going to do.

My lips moved across the skin that was dampened with tears. They kissed from the source of the spill to the end... to your lips...

As my mouth covered yours, I saw your eyes close and I closed mine as well, wishing that this would never end. That I would not have to face you after this. That I would not need an explanation for anything. But my wish never came true. I had to pull away for air, and you asked the same question you asked before, this time in a different circumstance.

"Why...?"  
_  
-------------------------------------------  
  
In places no one will find..._

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
_

I had nothing to say. What was there to say? 'Oh Seto Kaiba, I just wanted to kiss you because you just looked like a vulnerable puppy and I think I'm in love with you.' Yeah, right, that would roll right off the tongue real well. 

I turned my head down, not being able to give you a reason, not being able to give myself a reason. I had no idea why I did it. I just... did. I acted on instinct, like I always do. Apparently this time, my instincts led me down the wrong road.

Suddenly, I felt a hand underneath my chin, asking me to lift my head up. I complied and I was met with beautiful blue eyes, gentile yet serious.

"Jou..."

...and then the blue depths were compassionate.

"Thank you."

My eyes widened as you titled your head downwards and the gorgeous cerulean orbs closed. Your lips, grazed mine in a soft kiss and then pulled me closer for a more passionate one. Our bodies meshed together and my arms flew around your neck as my eyes closed and I kissed you back. You tried to push closer... the pressure causing my mouth to open. Your tongue delved into my open mouth, licking and caressing the inner skin. I couldn't stop the moan that came from the back of my throat.

In the back of my mind, the slightest thought passed through my brain. _'What if someone finds us like this?'_ However, I pushed the thought back. No one would come here. This was now our place... a place that no one but us would find...

_-------------------------------------------  
  
Baby cry... _

_-------------------------------------------_  
  
When we pulled away, I gazed into your eyes again, only to find a shocked expression looking back at me. It was then that I noticed that my vision was a bit blurred, the edges of your usually refined face became fuzzy and unclear.

"Jou?" Your voice spoke with confusion and uncertainty. "Why... why are you crying?"

My eyes widened as I lifted my hand up to my eyes and sure enough, they were wet with tears. You leaned in and licked away the tear that fell down my cheek and caressed my face with your hand.

When you pulled away, your expression was forlorn. "Was it something I did...?"

I smiled. "No Seto, you did nothing wrong."

Now you were in utter confusion.

"Then why are you crying?"

My smile grew wider and I threw my arms around your neck.

"These are tears of happiness..." I whispered.

_-------------------------------------------  
  
The moment I saw you... _

_-------------------------------------------_  
  
"...because I think I'm in love..."  
_  
-------------------------------------------  
  
...cry...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
_

-------- Owari --------**  
  
**

**  
A/N:** **_Demoncloud:_** Wow, OOC, crappy plot, quick romance, stupid reason for Seto Kaiba to cry... this fic's got it all.

**_Starangel:_** pushes her Yami's hand off her mouth Humph! Well I like it so I'm still posting it, no matter what you say.

**_Demoncloud:_** shrugs Your loss

**_Starangel:_** crosses arms ANYWAY... As I was saying before my YAMI interrupted...glares at Demoncloud

**_Demoncloud:_** rolls eyes

**_Starangel:_** This song belongs to Mandy Moore and all the people who she works with. It's also on the "A Walk to Remember" Soundtrack... I think... o.O? I know it was on the movie commercial...

**_Demoncloud:_** You didn't even see the movie.

**_Starangel:_** I know. But I read the book!! And I heard the book's a lot better than the movie.

**_Demoncloud:_** shrugs Whatever.

**_Starangel:_** Please review my fic. It would mean a lot to me.

**_Demoncloud:_** Yes, it would mean a lot to you, but why would they care?

**_Starangel:_** Because they are kind people who want to encourage authors like me who can't write IC (I read my fic... Seto does NOT act like that. --() sigh )

**_Demoncloud:_** Keep telling yourself that and maybe they'll believe it too.

**_Starangel:_** ;; See ya in my next fic!!

**Luvvies**


End file.
